User talk:Grant2281957
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Dying Changes Everything! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Darth Kieduss the Wise March 2018 featured article. Thank you for your contributions last month. You're now in the race to pick the featured article for next month. The rules ar every simple: #You have to pick a page that existed on January 31, 2018 #You can't pick a page that has already been featured #You have to pick before anyone else, and by February 8, 2018 at the latest Leave your choice on my talk page, and don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to date and name stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 03:26, February 6, 2018 (UTC) April 2018 featured article Thank you for your contributions last month. As the Most Valuable Editor, you get the first chance to pick next month's featured article. The rules are simple: 1. You have to pick an article that existed on February 28, 2018 2. You can't choose an article that has already been featured 3. You have to choose before anyone else, and by March 12 at the latest Other than that, it's your choice. You have a 1 day head start on the rest of the field. Leave your choice on my talk page. Don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:58, March 6, 2018 (UTC) May 2018 featured article Thank you for your edits last month. As our "Most Valuable Editor", you're top in the race to pick May's featured article. The rules are simple: 1. You have to choose an article that existed on March 31, 2018 2. You can't choose an article that has already been featured 3. You have to pick before the other person who will get a chance to pick, and by no later than April 9, 2018 in any case. Leave your choice on my talk page. Don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:11, April 3, 2018 (UTC) June 2018 featured article Thank you for your edits last month. As our most valuable editor, you get first crack at picking next month's featured article. The rules are simple: 1. You have to choose an article that existed on April 30, 2018. 2. You can't choose an article that has already been featured 3. You have to choose before anyone else, and by May 8 at the latest. You will have a head start of about 48 hours before I ask someone else. Leave your choice on my talk page, and sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. Other than that, the choice is up to you! Good luck and I look forward to your choice. SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:16, May 2, 2018 (UTC) July 2018 featured article Thank you for your edits last month. You're now in the race to pick next month's featured article. The rules are simple: #You have to choose an article that existed on May 31, 2018 #You can't choose an article that has already been featured #You have to pick before anyone else who is in the race, but by June 8 at the latest. Other than that, it's your choice. Leave your choice on my talk page. Don't forget to sign it with four tildes (~) to sign and date stamp it. Good luck! SteveHFisyh (talk) 02:06, June 4, 2018 (UTC)